


【原创】蛋蛋风波

by LittleEvil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M, Mpreg, OOC, Other, Top Jared, 产乳, 作者的文笔被吃了, 恶搞, 狗血小言, 触手怪JP
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEvil/pseuds/LittleEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*梗概：当Jensen认领了一颗魔法蛋。<br/>*警告：ooc，恶搞文，狗血小言。ABO，产乳，mpreg，触手play。胡编乱造，考据党慎点。取名废，名字感谢基友的帮忙。前方有雷，请酌情阅读！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *更多及时文章欢迎点击关注微博：@WincestSD-JPJA @AllAboutDean_

“送给买不起情趣玩具的Jen宝贝。  
爱你的Chris”

此刻Jensen正在极力克制自己别将手中的贺卡撕成碎片，然而上面印有的烫金字体Jensen光是瞅一眼都会暴增怒意。如果他现在能见到Chris，他一定会揍扁这个混蛋。

Jensen才不会买不起情趣玩具！他只是…太害羞了。碍于Jensen的一点点社交恐惧症，作为一个Omega的Jensen至今为止都没有交过一个Alpha男友。说难听点，他还是个处男。而身为一个Omega兼处男的Jensen，甚至都没有用过缓解发情热的情趣玩具，因为他太羞于进入实体店为自己购买这些东西。那网店呢？在Jensen第一次网上购买这些小玩具，却差点被送快递的Alpha上了以后，Jensen拒绝网购。于是乎，Jensen从十五岁的第一次发情热到现在长达九年的时间里，都是靠着自己的手指和抑制剂度过的。

他唯一的好友Chris是个Alpha。Chris曾经主动提出他愿意当Jensen的炮友，为Jensen排忧解难，然而Jensen义正言辞地拒绝了他。Jensen大不同于Chris，比起Chris的炮友无数（顺带一提，这多半得归功于Chris的有钱有势，他的家境顺利地为他折服了一打Omega），Jensen则很专一。不过自从Jensen婉拒了Chris之后，Chris便不下一次地调侃Jensen，“买不起情趣玩具。”也是其中之一。

多半是一箱子的性玩具，Jensen挫败地猜测，毕竟贺卡上的话已经明晃晃地指出了箱子里的东西。

不过在Jensen打开他的毕业礼物之后，Jensen拿起了手机。

Jensen：你有什么毛病？

Chris：嘿，Jen，发生了什么？

Jensen：你寄给我的毕业礼物，我不知道那是什么。但老实说，你还不如寄给我一箱情趣玩具！

Chris：先别那么快下定论，Jen。那比情趣玩具有用多了，而且它可花了我不少钱。

Jensen：你指望我用一颗蛋自慰吗！

对，一颗蛋。箱子里的是一颗堪比他上半身那么长的蛋，而蛋壳鹅黄色的表面上还有的淡蓝色斑点。尽管那是一颗漂亮的蛋，但他对Jensen来说毫无卵用，就算是拿来装饰公寓Jensen也无处安置这颗蛋！天知道Chris为什么要送这种东西给他。

当手机再次屏幕亮起时，Jensen看到Chris发来了消息。

Chris：记得看说明书。

好吧，见鬼的Chris，Jensen决定再信他一回。在Jensen从箱子里摸索出说明书之后，Jensen扯了扯嘴角，他发现这颗蛋还有名字——Jared Padalekci。而所谓的说明书更像是某种养育手册，上面详细地罗列出了抚养这颗蛋所需要做的事情。

抚养手册的第一条就让Jensen觉得天方夜谭，将手册上的繁文缛节简化就是，Jensen用血在蛋上画个鬼符咒就能让蛋孵出个人来。Jensen挑了挑眉，给Chris发了条短信。

Jensen：你三岁吗？契约这种鬼东西你都信。

Chris几秒钟后就回复了。

Chris：相信我，Jen！那颗蛋绝对会给你创造惊喜！

啧，本着和Chris同穿一条裤子的交情，Jensen最后竟然真的去尝试了。

他勉为其难地划破了手指，在蛋上如法炮制了一个和手册上一模一样的符咒。然而在度过了长达十分钟的静默以后，Jensen愤愤地扔下了手册。他就不应该听Chris的鬼话，毫无反应的蛋和他此刻还在刺痛的手指正嘲笑着他的愚蠢。

这颗蛋怎么说好歹也算是份心意，Jensen当然不能扔。于是最终他只能万分不愿意地将盒盖重新合上，然后将箱子推进了杂物室。杂物室里堆满了零零碎碎的东西，箱子的尺寸过于庞大以至于Jensen好几次都关不上杂物室的门，在Jensen费了不少劲，甚至已经精疲力尽后，Jensen终于成功地把它塞进了杂物室。

躺到沙发上拿起手机，Jensen最后给他的损友Chris发了一条短信。

Jensen：Chris！你是上天派来的猴子吗？这个蛋就是装饰品，根本没有说明书上的那么神乎其神！你被骗了！不管你在哪个APP上买的！记得给他差评！

**

Jensen将Chris的备注改成了“只有三岁的蠢蛋”。本来Jensen不并打算这样称呼他的挚友的，但自从Jensen收到礼物的那天开始，Chris就每天给他发消息询问他蛋怎么样了。起初几天他以为是Chris的恶作剧，所以他一直无视了Chris，直到今天Chris今天发了内容不一样的消息给他。

Chris：Jen！蛋怎么样了！你不会把它扔了吧！别不回我消息！

上帝，原来Chris每天真的在一本正经地问那颗蛋的状况。于是在收到信息的下一秒，Jensen便把他的备注改了，与此同时，他顺便也回复了短信。

Jensen：它在我的杂物室里很好。

我很想扔掉它。Jensen几乎差点就打出了这句话，他的杂物室已经因为那颗蛋什么都放不下了。当他正准备添上一句“你能不能把它拿回去”时，Chris刚好回复了他。

只有三岁的蠢蛋：天哪，Jen！你和它签契约了对吧？你这样它会不满的！你有好好看说明书吗？

Jensen删掉了候选框里未发送出去的话，将手机扔到了床上。鉴于Chris最近有些不正常的脑子，Jensen慎重地决定继续无视他。

那颗蛋已经在他的杂物室里躺了三天，和它一起待在那里的有他家的拖把扫帚以及他上大学时用的一些宿舍用品。细数杂物室里的其他物品，每一样都比那颗蛋有用，光是这点，就算那颗蛋有感情，也没什么好不满的。

在意识到自己在思考Chris的话以后，Jensen决定过阵子和Chris一起去医院看精神科，他们一定是疯了才会觉得一颗蛋能孵出人。不过Chris的精神病一定比他更严重，他居然要Jensen好好看那本瞎扯淡的抚养手册。

然后Jensen就忍不住拿起了桌子上的手册。

好吧，Jensen只是太在意Chris的话了。

翻开手册，在扫过“抚摸他能使他心情变好”和“他能感觉到饲主的心情”等字眼后，Jensen三番五次地想合上手册，这实在太离谱了。虽然他在心里默默地为“相信了Chris的胡话”记上了一笔，但他还是坚持看到了最后。

注意：签订契约后请对他负责，他的个性会随着饲主的抚养方式而变化。

在看到最后一句特地加粗了的话后，Jensen没好气地吐槽，“没有扔掉它已经很好了。”

“那你可真是个不负责的饲主。”

没有什么比看到一个裸男突然站在自己的卧室门口更令人震惊的事了，至少在Jensen的印象里还没有。尤其是在这种夜深人静的深夜，只有他的房间是开了灯的，卧室外漆黑一片，所以Jensen在闻言转过头的下一秒，就大惊失色地摔下了自己的椅子。上帝，这个靠在门框上的大个子比他的块头还要庞大，还有……天哪，那个垂在他两腿之间的东西是怪物吗？！这绝对不是正常人的尺寸！

摔到地上的瞬间，Jensen便顾不上疼痛的屁股，起身去抓被自己甩在床上的手机。不管对方意图如何，Jensen都准备报警。只不过，嘿，他刚刚为什么要把手机扔得那么远，都怪愚蠢的Chris！当他扑到了床上时，门口的人也有了动静。

覆盖在他身上的黑暗像是被揭开的帘幕，四根暗红色的触手随着他靠近Jensen的步伐冲破了他背后的阴影，在空气里张牙舞爪。

Jensen瞠目结舌地看着对方靠近了他，他的大脑此刻一片空白。张了张嘴，Jensen艰难地挤出了一句话，“卧……槽……”

“这就是你的反应？”对方挑了挑眉，沉下眼眸居高临下地看着还冻结在床上的Jensen。

“你—你，”Jensen勉强地组织了下语言，终于拼出了一句话，“你到底是什么东西？”

对方仿佛听出了Jensen声音里的恐惧，他嗤笑了一声，然后走到了Jensen的书桌前，拿起了上面还摊开着的抚养手册。

“我以为你知道的，”他不屑地翻了几下手册，随即重新看向Jensen，“Jared Padalecki，你扔在杂物室里的蛋，很不幸，那就是我。”

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 应基友的要求可能会写点日常……虽然初衷真的只是个触手play的车（。鉴于我的文笔，各位慎读qmq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *更多及时文章欢迎点击关注微博：@WincestSD-JPJA @AllAboutDean_

杂物室一片狼藉，装蛋的纸箱已经变得破破烂烂，破开的蛋壳散了一地，Jensen蹲着地上，难以置信地捡起了一片蛋壳，上面还沾有一点已经干裂的血迹，“我简直不敢相信……那个手册上说的居然是真的。”Jensen喃喃自语，打算回头找Jared。然而对方的老二差点贴到了他的脸上，以至于Jensen吓得没稳住重心坐倒在了杂物室里，伴随着蛋壳碎裂时清脆响亮的声音，他的屁股也一阵刺痛。上帝，今天一定不是他的幸运日，他急忙用手臂挡住了眼睛，“OMG，你什么时候站到我后面的？你的衣服呢？！”

“你觉得你出生的时候是穿着衣服的吗？”Jared嗤之以鼻，“而且，”Jared的一根触手卷起了Jensen扔在沙发上的衣服，“你的衣服太小了，我猜这里就没有我穿得下的。”

在Jared将那件衣服甩到了Jensen脸上以后，Jensen便愤怒地从地上跳起，开始了翻箱倒柜的搜寻。然而事实证明，Jared是对的。连Jensen最大的那件长大衣都容不下Jared，准确地说，是Jared的触手。他后腰的四根触手肆意地撑开衣摆，导致前襟根本扣不起来。上半身都门户大开，就更不要提能不能遮住Jared那个非人类的老二了。

最后，Jensen为Jared围了一条浴巾。

在一连串跌破眼镜的事情发生后，Jensen疲惫不堪地坐在床上，Jared则抱着臂背靠在墙上饶有兴致地看着他。尽管刚刚Jensen给Chris发了短信，描述了这不可思议的一切，但现在已经凌晨四点，他不指望Chris会回复他。所以他现在，只能一个人弄清来龙去脉了。

“你真的是从那颗蛋里出来的？”Jensen扶额，老实说，即使所有的线索都令整件事经毋庸置疑，可是这和接受事实完全是两码事。

“你不是看到了？”

以及Jensen其实根本不想听到这个非人类说话，不知是Jensen的错觉还是事情本身就是这样，Jared的每一句话都如同在嘲笑Jensen，仿佛他不是人类而是个无知的猿猴。

“那颗蛋到底是什么？”

“魔女创造的蛋，在中世纪女巫审判之后魔女根本召集不到仆人，甚至连她们本身的数量都在聚减，所以她们创造了这种蛋增加势力，可惜功夫不到家，她们无法创造出纯正的人类，实验失败了很多次，最后她们将动物基因和人类基因结合在了一起才得以成功。不过今非昔比，在她们不需要为生存担忧之后，她们将这种蛋高价售给富人来谋求生活。”

“所有的蛋……都像你一样刚破壳就长这么快吗？”

Jared蹙起眉，“我猜你根本没有看过手册，我劝你最好看完它再跟我说话。而现在，我要睡觉了。”

Jensen极度不爽地点头，“好啊，在明天Chris来之前，我都不想看到你。客厅里有沙发，请你自便。”

说完的下一秒触手便把Jensen从床上拦腰提了起来，“我想你搞错了，”Jared瞥了眼惊愕的Jensen，一字一顿道，“是你睡沙发，我睡床。”

最终结果可想而知，当Jensen在自家卧室门口摔了个狗吃屎后，Jensen愤懑地从地上爬起来，给Chris又发了一条短信。

Jensen：明天把这个家伙给我带走！！！

**

早晨绝对是一场噩梦。

“哇哦，这就是Jared，太酷了。”Jensen觉得Chris的脸都快贴到Jared身上了，在Jared周围转了一圈以后，Chris语重心长地说道，“嘿，Jen，你知道吗？Chad都没有这么高，不枉费我割舍了整整一天帮我妈的朋友带孩子，你知道那小屁孩的尿布是多臭的一样东西吗，上帝，我都不想……”

“嗯？你不是说那是你花了大价钱买的吗？！”Jensen恍然意识到。

“时间就是金钱对不对？我可是用了我宝贵的时间和我妈换来的这个蛋。”

Jensen只差没有上去掐死自己的挚友了，“你简直给我捅了个大麻烦好吗？”

Jared突然发出的轻笑成功地引来了Jensen的一记眼刀，“他根本不听我的话，还霸占了我的床上！”Jensen不想承认他昨晚睡沙发的时候甚至翻身滚到了地上。

Chris疑惑地看了一眼Jensen，“这不科学啊？Chad一直很温顺，我们从小到大甚至都没吵过架。”

“Chad是你弟弟！这和他不一样……等等？Chad也是蛋生的吗？”

“嗯哼，他是猫科动物的蛋，我还记得，他小时候露出猫耳朵和尾巴的时候超可爱，这样看起来，我还是想要Chad……”

在Chris再次准备喋喋不休时，Jensen打断了他，“这不对！Chad和你一起长大的，为什么Jared一出生就这么大？！”

“你没有看说明书吗？”

“他没有看手册。”

“……”当Chris和Jared同时出声时，Jensen语塞。

Chris摆出了一副“我受不了你了”的样子，“Jen！蛋的生长速度取决于契约的人！他的年龄和你是一样的！我早就告诉过你要好好看手册！”Chris停顿了一下，随即瞟了一眼正一脸冷漠地盯着他们的Jared，如同醍醐灌顶般，Chris继续质问道，“你是不是没有听我的话！我说过他会不满的！你看！这就是现世报了吧？！”

“你昨晚说完以后他就出现了！”

“说得好像他昨晚不出生你就听得进去一样！”

“……”

Chris还在不停地指责Jensen，而Jared仿佛已经听不下去似地坐到了沙发上开始看起了电视。

当Chris的声音和电视里的嘈杂的人声一同向Jensen劈头盖脸地砸来时，有那么一瞬间，Jensen想立即去世。上帝，以Chris的尿性，如果就让Chris这么讲下去，天黑都不一定能结束。

结果，Chris真的光是就着“你为什么没听我劝”为中心，将Jensen小学时的老黄历都翻出来了，而当Chris准备将话题转移到“责任感”时，Jensen立即打断了他，“我会对他负责的。”

“噢，”到嘴边儿的话被人硬塞回肚子里令Chris有些措手不及，然而他转眼间就挂起了笑脸，“哇，Jen，以前你可没这么快就把我的话当回事，看来我这么多年来的苦口婆心没有白费。”

Jensen抿了抿嘴，勉强给了Chris一个微笑，而沙发那边隐约传来的窃笑几乎暴起Jensen额头上的青筋。

Chris又跟Jensen强调了几句以后便离开了，尽管Jensen欲要留他吃午餐，但Chris却以“今天中午约了辣妹”为由拒绝了Jensen的好意。

不过Jensen也没什么心情做午餐，在送走了Chris后，Jensen站在原地生无可恋地盯着Jared，Jared则惬意地坐在沙发看着Jensen。

“你想让我跟他走？”

Jensen有气无力地嗯了一声。

“那就算了，在他的口水把我淹死之前我会把他扔出去。”

Jensen没好气地翻了个白眼，随即便灰溜溜地躲进了卧室。

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> *更多及时文章欢迎点击关注微博：@WincestSD-JPJA @AllAboutDean_


End file.
